ptbfcfandomcom-20200214-history
Number plates in Carina State, Liftland
Carina State in Liftland requires its residents to display number plates. Initially introduced under ABC123 format in 1936, the scheme has been exhausted in 2012 and it was replaced by the AB123CD format. However, as with Melvin and Interchange states, Carina State uses Eurostyle plates rather than North American standard sized plates (but can be available on request). Previous series The previous series ran from AAA001 to CFP999 then AAI001 to CFQ999 and then continuously ran from CFR001 to ZZZ999. The number of combinations guessed for Carina State were 17,558,424 (26 x 26 x 26 x 999; '000' is not a valid number). Originally, Carina State was allocated AAA to CFQ as the three serial letters. However, originally, the series did go up to CFP only, as the letters I and Q were not originally used because they can be confused with numbers 1 and 0. However, as the particular serial combinations ran out, Carina State need to fill in I's and Q's originally skipped. When Carina State has finished putting I's and Q's into series previously not used, Carina State began to cover serial letters from other states, starting at CFR and ending at ZZZ in 2012. In the 1970s up to the late 1980s, number plates ranged from AAA001 up to about ELB600 have been recalled and replacement number plates were issued for free. In 2001, the design has been modified to include a left euroband containing the state abbreviation for Carina State (and the vehicle registration code for Liftland), and a right euroband containing the vehicle's registration year and the vehicle class code (used as a sticker). Recalled number plate series are issued as vanity plates under the same colour scheme. Current series The current series now uses two letters followed by three numbers and then two letters, same as the registration plates in Italy and France. It uses the 2001 design. However, the letters I and Q are allowed to be used. Also, some combinations like CU000NT or DK000AB are not issued because the they resemble combinations that refer to call signs of the amateur radio stations in Carina State or words that can cause offence. In 2016, a car owner refused to get a number plate DK156AB because of the connection with the amateur radio station DKAB in Carina. Number plate design history * 1936-1945: AAA·000 * 1946-1980: AAA·000 * 1981-2001: AAA·000 * 2001-2012: AAA·000 * 2012-present: AA000·AA Trailer vehicle plates Trailer vehicle plates formerly included the all-numeric format 1234567 until 2013, when the format XA123BC was standardised for trailer vehicles. However, the all-numeric format remains valid. * 1936-1945: 12·34567 * 1946-1980: 12·34567 * 1981-2001: 12·34567 * 2001-2012: 12·34567 * 2012-present: XA000·AA Amateur radio operators and exempt from tax Vehicles used for amateur radio and vehicles exempt from tax have no special number plates, instead using normal number plates. Historic vehicles Historic vehicles owned by various Carina State historic vehicle clubs and sometimes used on public roads have distinctive number plates (format AB12). Historic vehicles not owned by various Carina State historic vehicle clubs and used by private owners are given instead standard-issue number plates. * 1981-2001: AB12 * 2001-present: AB12